What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{16} 4$
If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Notice that $4$ is the square root of $16$ That is, $\sqrt{16} = 16^{1/2} = 4$ Thus, $\log_{16} 4 = \dfrac{1}{2}$.